Formalidades
by Naohara Levy
Summary: Nieve, Ishida, Ichigo, beso y.. confesión.


Este mini-fic ya lo había subido en otro lugar. Lo edité un poco para darle más presentación (o eso creo).. y me decidí por subirlo aquí.

No tiene una estructura muy decente, pero viene siendo una idea que me vino a la mente durante clases.. y nada más.

...

...

_**-FORMALIDADES-**_

Estaba nevando. El fuerte frío traspasaba incluso las cuatro capas de ropa que llevaba. Quedó al borde del congelamiento cuando.. un calor inusual lo abrazó. Aquella boca sabía a dulces. A los mismos dulces que él había preparado.

_**-Gracias, Ishida..-**_

Vaya forma de agradecer tenía el idiota shinigami. Ahora por su culpa, se encontraba medio pasmado sin saber qué hacer.

_**-Oye..-** _Ichigo lucía sonriente, aunque un poco nervioso nervioso, pero sus palabras no se dificultaban. _**-Hace tiempo que he querido decirte algo, pero no hubo oportunidades.. Supongo qu****e esto es una señal. Yo.. Bueno, tu y yo somos amigos y..-**_

Ishida le miraba con interés, sabía lo que Kurosaki estaba por decir. Bien podría interrumpirle y darle una respuesta inmediata, pero preferíó dejarle y escuchar atentamente lo que con ansias había esperado escuchar.

_**-En caso de que tus preferencias sean normales, no quiero que te ofendas. Expongo mis sentimientos como una persona común lo haría. Sólo contesta sí,**__**o no. Si tu respuesta es negativa, no me enojare, pero te pido que consideres seguir con nuestra amistad.-**_

Por primera vez en su vida, Ichigo utilizaba un tono serio mientras hablaba. Para Ishida eso era bastante gracioso, y por ello creyó que era una lastima que no se pudiera echar a reír libremente.

_**-Pienso que eres un chico muy lindo, y me gustas. Estaba pensando que tal vez..**__**tu y yo.. podríamos tener.. una relación.. ¿Te gustaría?-**_

¿De dónde rayos había copiado tales palabras chafas? Ishida no dejaba de preguntarse eso. Ése shinigami que tenia enfrente no era Ichigo.

_**-Hmm.. Lo considerare c**__**uando dejes de hablar así-**_

_**-Ehh?-**_

Ahí estaba de nuevo ése tick, que le hacía acomodar las gafas sin necesidad. Ishida también se encontraba un poco nervioso, quizás era buena forma de ocultarlo.

La cara de confusión de Ichigo era aún más cómica que las palabras medianamente cursis que decía. Si se viera en un espejo, seguro querría morirse.

_**-Ahh.. Es en serio. Tú tono de seriedad falsa me fastidia. El Ichigo de siempre no dice tales cosas ridículas.-**_

_**-¿"Ichigo"?.. tú.. Ishida!-**_

Casi automáticamente se formó una sonrisa tamaño familiar en el rostro del shinigami. Era la primera vez que le notaba un gesto así al Quincy.

_**-"Ishida" no. Me llamo Uryuu, aprende algo por primera vez en tu vida.- **_Tal vez sonaba algo duro para ser el inicio, pero normalmente era así, el otro debía acostumbrarse si en verdad quería algo con él.

_**-Claro pero.. Entonces es un si?-**_

_**-Verdaderamente no entiendo como en tu cabeza se ideó decir algo tan tonto. Primero me besaste, y luego me pediste eso. No era necesario, me habría negado al beso en primer lugar.-**_

_**-Ahh..-**_

Si, Ichigo era un completo idiota sin cerebro.. Pero debía aceptar que así lo quería.

_**-Hmm.. Vaya ignorante. Obligándome a decir lo que es obvio y vergonzoso..-**_

_**-Yo, lo siento.. No logro comprender lo que dices.-**_

_**-Que si.. Quiero estar contigo.. Ichigo..-**_

Una vez más el tick, y la típica reacción de voltear la cara a un lado del objetivo.

_**-Por lo menos a ti se te dan bien las palabras formales. Yo estuve estudiando sobre gramática y comportamientos sólo para confesarme.-**_

_"Jaja ¿quién lo diría? Kurosaki Ichigo estudiando para conquistar a un chico. Ése son el tipo de cosas que no haría ni para enorgullecer a su padre."_

_**-Vaya.. Y para qué tanto por unas simples palabras? Realmente me habría gustado más, que me lo dijeras con tu habitual estilo.-**_

_**-No pensé que te agradara. Según yo, eso te caía mal..-**_

_**-Si me cayera mal. Ni siquiera me habría vuelto tu amigo... Y ahora.. No seríamos..-**_

_**-Hmm.. Puedo besarte?-**_

_**-Que no ya lo hiciste?-**_

_**-Si, pero no es suficiente. Yo quiero más!-**_

_**-No se supone que pidas permiso. Sólo.. Hazlo.. Y ya..-**_

**_-Perdón. Pienso esto es especial, y que debo hacer las cosas con cuidado.. Por eso pregunto.. Para no obligarte a algo que tal vez no te guste-_**

Quizás Ichigo estaba hablando demasiado. Quizás su formalidad extraña ya le había mareado. Quizás era él quién quería ir más rápido, y la delicadeza del otro le impacientaba. Tenía frío, necesitaba calor. Se quedó callado e inmóvil unos segundos, después se dejó llevar. Enredó sus dedos en la cabellera naranja, mientras su boca saboreaba aquellos labios, y sus caderas sentían dos extremidades sujetarlas fuertemente.

Una mano atraviesa comenzó a esculcar sus ropas, encontrando nada más que frustración al no poder obtener acceso a la piel de esa zona. El Quincy suspiró un poco molesto consigo mismo, tal vez si llevaba demasiada ropa ése día, ahora no la necesitaba tanto.

Se separaron, para después abrazarse cariñosamente. El más bajo ocultó su rostro en el cuello del mayor para después subir unos cuántos centímetros y susurrarle algo.

Ichigo se sonrojó, jamás pensó que Ishida pudiera insinuar algo como eso. Una nueva idea se estaba confirmando: Había una faceta de Uryuu que no conocía. Y esa misma noche tendría el placer de analizarla.


End file.
